Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/Bring it On!
Bring it On! is the thirteenth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise Knights haunt Zap Town. Synopsis A man is eating dinner at Zap Town. He sees four knights on horses outside. The one with black armor runs inside and eats the man's dinner. "I am Famine!" he says. The one with red armor runs in and snaps his finger. Two waiters start battling each other. "I am War!" he says. The one with white armor runs inside and tells the waiters to attack the man eating dinner. "I am Conquest!" he says. The one with pale green armor runs in and stomps. Skeletons rise out of the ground and carry the man away. "I am Death!" he says. Then they all laugh evilly, and vanish outside! The gang is visiting Zap Town. They are eating at Zap Town Cafe. A man, wearing a white coat, green gloves, and black boots comes in. His name is Doctor Derrick. Doctor Derrick tells them about War, Famine, Conquest, and Death, and how they attacked the man. Then he walks away. Shaggy and Scooby wish they had chosen somewhere else for a trip. Fred says they should split up. Scooby and Shaggy meet Ms. Liz, a woman wearing a white coat. She is looking for a shovel. Then she walks away. They see a white coat. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They meet a group named The Dream Team, four men in white coats, and green gloves. They say War made them battle each other once. Suddenly, the knight with red armor, War runs in and claps his hands. The Dream Team starts trying to eat each other. Then War points to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. The team looks at them and runs towards them. One member bites Fred's arm. Scooby and Shaggy run in, stepping on the team. They show Velma the clue, and then they dash away. Velma sees a green glove on the floor. Suddenly War, Famine, Conquest, and Death appear, and the chase scene starts. In it Scooby and Shaggy are running from War and Conquest. They pretend to be Famine and Death. After the chase scene, the gang bumps into each other. Velma picks up a black boot and she says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. He gives Scooby and Shaggy Scooby Snacks to be bait. Then he leans very close to them and tells them the plan. Scooby and Shaggy are pretending to be Famine and Death. But instead of War and Conquest coming, Famine and Death come. They call War and Conquest and they chase Scooby and Shaggy away. Luckily, the trap works and the gang unmasks Death, Conquest, and War to reveal people they don't know. They unmask Famine to reveal Doctor Derrick. Doctor Derrick wanted to kidnap people until he found somebody with money. His friends wanted to help him. The episode ends with Scooby pretending to be Famine, and eating Shaggy's lunch. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" he cheers. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *War *Famine *Conquest *Death Suspects *Doctor Derrick *Ms. Liz *The Dream Team Culprits *Dr. Derrick **Reason: To kidnap people until he found somebody with money. *His Friends **Reason: To help Derrick Notes\trivia Locations *Zap Town **Zap Town Cafe Quotes